clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Happy77
If she's real, is it a myth?DillyDally (#1008015) 10:00, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Poem This is a poem submited by Happy77 on the newspaper. Should I post it on this page? Dancing Penguin 13:38, 11 May 2008 (UTC) sure, why not? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 07:15, 12 May 2008 (UTC) I can't edit this page. It's protected. What does that mean? Dancing Penguin 13:32, 12 May 2008 (UTC) it means only sysops or beaureucrat's can edit it. --4th hale 18:11, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Exclamation mark Could an admin edit out that exclamation mark? I would but the page is protected. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:31, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Ok DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) Miniclip Forums on the miniclip CP forums, rsnail made a post saying that the first 20 penguins were test accounts, and the first actual penguin was Happy77. it should say that because i think it would be informative for readers. What Does it mean? I saw "She is strangely a normal speaking penguin" on the page, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? [[User:EDFan12345|Your Master is EDFan12345!'' ]] TALK TO YOUR MASTER! Fake Happy77 I saw a fake Happy77 called Luv2dance87. At first he\she fooled me but I realized it was fake. [[User:EDFan12345|''Your Master is EDFan12345!'' ]] TALK TO YOUR MASTER! Image of Happy77 The image of Happy77 waving seems to be someone using a cheat engine or a hacking device, or was it posted on a blog by the real Happy77? If not, should we note this? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Talk2Meh 03:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Music Jam Party 2011 Happy77 was spotted somewhere around 3:00 pm PST on 6/16/2011 at the iceberg wearing green instead of red. The server was below zero. The PICTURE?? For some reason The picture has changed and been added by me? I don't know why. Adding trivias Well I'm wondering that since the page is locked, can an admin or B-cat edit the page? If yes, please add this on the trivia section: *She appeared on almost all sneak peeks video on Club Penguin official channel on Youtube. * Shes A Mascot Know Since She Left CP (as seen on riffycp) Thanks! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 02:20, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I've Been Using The Friend Search I've Been Using The Friend Search And I Found Out That If You Try To Friend Happy77 It Says, "Happy77 is getting you the latest scoop. To add her as a friend, you must meet her on the island." Just Thought I Would Say It Since Nobody Else Posted This Yet. Trivia edit Can admin add to the trivia * If you will write Happy77% into find a friend, you can add her or something like this? --Michaelbrabec 19:04, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Poem Issue 130 of the Club Penguin Times, April 10, 2008. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 04:44, June 28, 2012 (UTC) In The Party Starts Now Someone please post this picture of Happy77 in The Party Starts Now. Orangebird763 My talk 03:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Pic for admins to put on there Luv2dance160 really A test penguin? I was wondering if there was really any hardcore evidence of Luv2dance160 being Happy77? I have an interesting story that may prove she is not. About a year ago a trainer came out where you could get the beta hat. A lot of penguins were using this and getting banned, Luv2dance160 (on my buddy list), on the SAME day had the beta hat (picture below) and has never logged on since. Connection? ~Boy cat 89~ 02:55, 27 October 2012 (UTC) First Blog Post We know what it said but what about the looks? So I did some researchish, and got this. Mandogy (talk) 16:47, August 9, 2014 (UTC)